To love a stranger
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Captain Sarah Hook wants revenge for her fathers death. She decides to kidnap Ariel and Johnny, Wendy's grandchildren, in order to bargain for her fathers ship. Everything was going as planned for her until.. PeterOC SarahJohnny.
1. Default Chapter

_**To love a stranger**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.

AN: This is my first Peter Pan fic. So go easy on me...please. This story is dedicated to Ariel Carriles.

Peter Pan sat on a rock by Mermaid Lagoon. He started to toss in little pebbles making them skip. Austin one of his friends came up beside him and sat down.

"Captain Sarah wants a word with you" Austin informed him.

Peter tossed another pebble into the lagoon. "Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No, its probably about Hook's ship" Austin said, picking up a pebble and tossing it.

"I better go" Peter said getting up. "Will you come with me?"

"If you want me to," Austin said following Peter.

Peter walked through the forest with Austin by his side. He came up to a hut where he knew Sarah would be. Two pirates stood outside the hut to keep watch, one of them let Peter enter.

"Wait out here" Peter told Austin.

Peter looked around and saw that pirates surrounded him. His blue eyes locked onto a pair of blue-gray ones. Captain Sarah Hook sat in a chair behind her desk. A grin spread across her tan face.

"Please Peter sit down" She motioned for him to sit in a chair in front of her desk.

Peter sat down, "Captain" he said.

"Peter how nice to see you. Ye never come by anymore why's that?"

"Maybe its because you're a pirate? I don't know?" Peter spoke sarcastically.

Sarah glared at him. "Very well, shall we get to the point?"

"That would be nice Captain," he said.

"I 'ave a proposition for you" she said standing up.

"Go on Sarah" Peter said trying to get to the point.

"It has been sixty years since ye fed my father to the croc. I was thinking how I could get me fathers ship back and then it came to me, why not take the most important thing from Peter Pan?"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "And what is that may I ask?"

"Wendy."

Peter began to laugh, "Wendy is an old woman."

"Aye" Sarah sat down on her desk. "But her grandchild Ariel isn't."

"You leave them alone!" he yelled at her getting up out of his chair. He floated a couple inches off the ground to come face to face with her.

"Calm down Peter, I don't want ter hurt her. But" she smirked. "If you don't give me my fathers ship then I will be forced to kill her."

Captain Sarah's first mate Smee ordered for Ariel to be brought to their captain. Sarah got off her desk and walked over to Peter.

"I don't think you want her hurt either," she whispered with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Damn it!" Peter growled.

"Let me go!"

Sarah and Peter looked over at a fourteen-year-old girl being pulled into the hut by pirates.

"Why 'ello darling" Sarah said.

"Let me go!" Ariel cried trying to break free of the mans hold on her.

"Its all up ter ye Peter. Choose wisely" Sarah said sitting back down in her chair.

"Fine take the ship I don't need it. Give me Ariel" Peter said.

"Do we 'ave an accord?" Sarah asked holding out her hand to him.

He shook her hand. "Let Ariel go" Sarah ordered.

"Wait what about my brother?" Ariel asked. Her blue eyes gleaming with tears threatening to fall.

"Ah aye yer brother" Sarah laughed.

Another man brought in a sixteen year old guy just about Sarah's age. He had brown hair with stunning brown eyes.

"He's name is Johnny" Sarah said coming over to Ariel's brother.

Sarah put a hand on his face. He glared at her and she smiled.

"So you want him too?" Sarah asked Peter.

"Sarah just let them go" Peter said.

"Alright" Sarah nodded at the two pirates holding them.

They let them go and Johnny lunged at Sarah. She brought her dagger to his throat with a wicked smile.

"I would go now if I were you" she warned him.

"I'll be back," he said with a glare.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Sarah said with a smirk as they left her hut.

Sarah held out her arms. "The ships ours gentlemen!"

AN: Sorry for the really short chapter but I'll write more!!!


	2. That means were alone

**_To love a stranger_**

"Ariel you can sleep here" Peter said pointing to a bed in the corner.

"Thank you" she whispered sitting down on the bed.

"And you Johnny can sleep there" Peter said pointing to another bed.

"Thanks" Johnny said and slapped Peter on the back.

Peter smiled, "No problem."

"Your Peter Pan" Ariel said with a big grin on her face. "I've heard all the stories. About pirates, mermaids, and the lost boys!"

"Yeah did your mother tell you those stories? And I bet your mother heard them from your grandmother."

"Of course!" Ariel smiled. "It was most fascinating!"

"I'm sure they were."

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked.

"Because Captain Sarah Hook is the daughter of Captain James E. Hook who died sixty years ago." Peter sat down in a chair.

"And..." Johnny encouraged him to continue to explain.

"She needed leverage to get her ship back and you two were it. Sarah's mother had taken care of her in your world and when she finally told Sarah of her father, Sarah wanted to meet him. And so her mother taught her how to fly. Think of happy thoughts, so Sarah flew to Neverland where she met her father and became a pirate just like him. Her mother died of course but Sarah stayed with her father.

One day I met Sarah and we became friends. That's until her father found out and told her to never talk to me again. He told her that we were enemies."

"I see, and so her father died and now she is the Captain of her fathers ship." Ariel nodded.

"Yes, I suppose she will change the name of the ship to something else but it's all the same."

"She must be lonely" Ariel said. "It must be dreadful to live day by day and having no one to talk to."

"She's not alone. She has her first mate Smee and her faerie, Breena" Peter said. "Don't forget her crew."

"She has a faerie?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah a faerie. You two should be getting some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

They all snuggled into their beds and fell asleep.

"Ariel" Peter whispered. "Wake up."

He shook her a little, her eyes shot open, and her blue eyes met his. He put his finger to her lips.

"I want to show you the mermaids," he whispered. "Come with me."

Peter held her hand and they flew to Mermaid Lagoon. She smiled at him and moved closer to the water. She watched as a mermaid came closer to her.

"Careful" Peter warned. "They pull you under to a watery grave."

Ariel frowned and pulled back away from the water. The mermaid glared at them.

"Peter Pan" the mermaid sneered.

"Lets go" Peter said. "I want to take you to see Neverland, I want to take you flying."

Ariel smiled and took the hand he held out to her. He flew above the clouds and through them. Ariel giggled as he pulled her closer to him. She started to think he was really cute.

Johnny walked to the lake and sat down on the sand near the water. He looked into the water; he saw his reflection and then someone else's. He whipped around to see a smirking Sarah.

"Don't be so uptight" Sarah said sitting next to him.

"I'm not! Fuck off Sarah."

"Captain Sarah" she said with a smile.

Johnny took this time to take her in while she stared at the water. He noticed she had dark blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, tan skin and she had pouty cherry lips.

She turned her head to look at him. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked him.

"No Sarah I'm not" he said. She scooted closer to him.

She leaned close to his ear, "Are you sure?" she asked whispering it into his ear.

She moved her head to look into his brown eyes. His eyes locked on hers then he looked at her lips. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue plunder her mouth.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Does that answer your question?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

She stood up and glared down at him. "Don't ever do that again," she said in a low menacing tone.

She stormed off away from him. He smiled and looked back at the water. "Someone's frazzled."

Peter pulled Ariel close to him and they began to lower to the ground. Tinker-bell watched them from the tree. She glared at Ariel.

Peter smiled when their feet touched the ground. Ariel smiled when Peter stroked her face with his hand. He brought his lips crashing down on hers. Ariel smiled into the kiss. Tinker bell flew towards Ariel and pulled on her hair.

"Oww" she screeched swatting at Tinker-Bell.

"Tink!" yelled Peter. "Get away from her!"

Tinker bell crossed her arms and glared. She flew off into the night, very jealous of Ariel.

"I'm sorry for that," he told her. "I hope she didn't hurt you."

"No it was okay, that was tinker-bell?"

"Yeah she gets jealous" Peter said. "We better be getting back now. It's getting dark."

Ariel nodded and they made their way through the woods to the tree where they slept.

"Where's Johnny?" Ariel asked looking around their sleeping area.

"Don't know, but that means were alone."


	3. Sneaking aboard

_To love a stranger_

Ariel raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Peter smiled at her. "Oh nothing."

Ariel sat down and he sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Johnny made his way back to the tree; he saw Peter and his little sister sitting together.

"I'm just going to leave" Johnny said walking back out.

Sarah stood at the helm of her ship. She looked out at the moon. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. "she sang.

She turned to look at her crew and narrowed her eyes. "Get back ter work ya good for nothing bilge rats!" She yelled.

They scrambled around the ship taking the ropes off the dock that tied it to there, raising the sails.

"I will get you back Peter Pan for sending my father to his death!" she vowed. "But first I must get your precious Ariel."

Johnny watched as the crew scrambled getting ready to set sail and he decided to sneak aboard. Johnny walked up the gangplank quickly and sneaked to the captain's quarters.

It had been a long day and Sarah was too tired to stay up. "Smee take over the wheel," she yelled to him.

Sarah walked into her cabin and took off her coat. Sarah started to change into a nightgown. She slipped it on over her bare body.

Johnny watched as Sarah changed, and she walked over to her dresser to brush her hair. Johnny stepped from behind her dresser. Sarah pulled her dagger from the belt on her thigh and put it to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you" Johnny said he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She pressed the dagger harder into his neck but not enough to draw blood...yet.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sarah furrowed her brows, and frowned. Johnny kissed her hard and with urgency. Sarah broke away from the kiss.

"I told you not to do that!" She yelled. "Leave before I make you walk the plank."

Sarah walked away from him; he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened and he lowered his mouth to her neck. She felt his lips on her skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the touch then remembered who it was. Her eyes flew open and she swung around, he grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go this instant" she growled fighting with him.

"Come on Sarah admit it you like me." Johnny grinned at her.

"I could scream and the men well be in her like that. And you would be dead."

"You're not going to scream" Johnny ordered.

She glared and pushed hard against him trying to get free. But all she managed was to land on her bed on top of him. Johnny smiled up at her and leaned up to capture her lips again. She pulled back and tried to pull her wrists out of his hands but he was too strong.

"Damn it Johnny let me go!"

"Never" he said smugly. He kissed her again and she gave into it.

He let go of her wrists and roamed her body with his now free hands. She moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. Johnny rolled them both over, so she laid below him. She smiled up at him and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him again.

"Please Johnny" she pleaded with him.

Johnny took off his clothes and he pulled off her gown. Johnny pulled her closer to his naked form. He kissed down her neck, kissing her all over. He sucked on one of her breasts and doing the same to the other. Sarah put her hands in his hair and arched up into his mouth.

Johnny kissed her ruff and hard, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Sarah bucked forward making him moan from the contact. Johnny pushed into her making her throw her head back.

"Faster" she said.

He complied plunging into her making her cry out his name in pure pleasure. He smiled down at her; she was like an angel...with horns. Sarah bucked her hips up to take in more of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him plunge deeper inside her.

"Johnny" she cried out from her climax. He followed right after her, spilling his seed in her.

He laid down on top of her for a few moments and then moved to the side of her. He pulled her close to him, and nuzzled her neck. She looked over at him and kissed his lips.

"You are different," she said. "Most fascinating."

"Your beautiful I want to stay here like this forever."

"You can" Sarah said looking into his dark brown eyes. "Stay in Neverland with me."

Johnny looked at the ceiling. "You know I cant," he said. "I wish I could."

"You can, its up to you if you want to or not. I gave you something tonight I want something in return."

Johnny locked eyes with her. He got up and went to his pants and pulled something out. He walked back and handed her a thimble.

"A kiss?" She asked looking down at it. "Why would I want a kiss when I can have a real one?"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Its for when I'm gone" he told her. She looked away from him.

"Leave then, go on I don't want you here. Never did."

Sarah stood up and put her gown on. She pointed to the door.

"Get out" she said. But she really didn't want him to leave.

Johnny got dressed and left her alone. He went back to the tree, he stopped before going in and heard odd noises. Johnny ran away and went back to the lake where he first kissed Sarah.

"Peter hurry up" Ariel said pulling him down to the ground.

Peter grinned like a schoolboy and kissed her on the mouth.

AN: Peter and Ariel lemon next chapter!!!!!


	4. To love a stranger

To love a stranger 

Peter helped Ariel take off her clothes and he took off his "clothes". Ariel smiled and kissed him with great urgency. Peter massaged her breasts making her moan with pleasure. He kissed her stomach and kissed her thighs. His tongue plunged into her hotness making her arch up. She closed her eyes moaning, from all the pleasure his tongue was giving her.

Peter swirled his tongue around making her have an orgasm. She cried out his name, Peter came back up and kissed her hard and entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He started up a rhythm that she started to follow. She kissed his neck and then bit down hard on it, leaving a mark.

Peter's thrust started to become uneven and he started to plunge into her hard and fast. Soon Ariel came and Peter thrust into her a few more times and pulled out of her, cumming on the ground beside them. Ariel giggled and moved away from the spot. Peter laughed and held Ariel close to him.

Johnny stood looking at the lake. He threw in some rocks making a plunk sound.

'I should have stayed with her. There's nothing for me in my world' he thought. 'Sarah wont take me back.'

Sarah opened her window in her room and looked out at sea. 'Johnny will pay for this' she thought.

The next day

Ariel woke up in Peter's arms. She snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket closer to their bodies.

Peter opened his eyes and saw Ariel, all the events that happened last night filled his mind and he smiled at her. She returned the smile, and kissed him. He got up and dressed and so did Ariel.

"Johnny didn't come home last night" Ariel said.

"That's probably a good thing" Peter said with a wink.

She laughed, "What if something happened to him?"

"I'll check it out" Peter said and left her there.

Johnny came in the room. Ariel went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought something happened to you" Ariel said stilling holding him tight.

"Might want to loosen the grip there Ariel. I still have to breath."

He patted her head and broke out of her grasp. He sat down on his bed and laid down, he fell right to sleep.

"Figures" Ariel muttered. "What about Peter."

Ariel went outside and started to walk around. She looked up in the sky to see if she could spot Peter but no luck. She felt arms wrap around her, she smiled thinking it was Peter. She felt a hand cover her mouth and she tried to scream as she was carried away.

Peter came back to the tree and saw dagger in the tree. The dagger was keeping a piece of paper pinned to the bark. Peter tore the paper from the dagger and read it.

Dear Pan,

I have your little girlfriend. Come meet me at Black Castle so we can...talk.

Love,

Captain Sarah.

Peter crumbled up the paper and walked into the entrance in the tree.

"Wake up" Peter yelled at Johnny.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ariel has been kidnapped by bloody pirates!"

"Shit" Johnny muttered. "What else is new?"


	5. Listen to your Captain

To love a Stranger 

Peter told Austin and his other friends what the situation was.

"We need to save Ariel" Peter said. "You guys need to help me!"

"Alright calm down Peter" James said. "We'll help you."

James, Austin, Taylor, Matt and six others went to help him get his girl back.

Peter sheathed his sword; all the others were getting ready for a war against the pirates.

Peter handed Johnny a sword. "You're going to need this."

Johnny put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "We'll get her back Peter."

"I know we will."

Ariel was pushed into a room, she saw Captain Sarah standing there with Smee.

"You!" Ariel screamed.

"Aye it is me" Sarah smiled. "Who else?"

"Peter gave you your ship back! What more do you want!"

"Revenge sweet girl. My father was all I had, he may have been evil but he was still my father."

"Why not make a truce with him? Bring peace to Neverland" Ariel said.

"No, he deserves to die!" Sarah yelled. "Leave us Smee" Sarah said.

Smee left the room so she could talk to Ariel.

"Do you have a father?" Sarah asked, Ariel nodded. "Then wouldn't you do anything in your power to get who ever killed him?"

"But Peter didn't kill him!"

"Like hell he didn't!"

"The crocodile did Sarah, Peter was just defending himself!"

Sarah frowned, Ariel had a point. Sarah sat down in the chair.

"Your right Ariel, but Peter...was saving himself. Then I shall return you to him. I apologize lass didn't mean any harm."

Sarah shook hands with Ariel. Metal against metal sounded out on the deck. Sarah swung open the door, her crew members were fighting with the Neverland boys that Peter hung out with.

Peter soared down with sword in hand and Sarah blocked his attack.

"Peter!" Ariel cried out to him. Peter swooped down and picked her up and put her down on shore at a safe place. "Peter listen to me! Don't fight!"

It was no use Peter didn't hear her and was already fighting a deadly battle with Sarah. Peter struck a blow hard on Sarah arm making her cry out in pain. Sarah looked at him and then through down her sword.

"I wont fight you Peter Pan" she yelled at him.

Peter stood in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"I said I wont fight you and I wont," she told him. "Call off your boys" she said.

"Call yours off first" he said.

"Smee drop your weapons."

Smee narrowed his eyes at her. "I am sick and tired of listening to a bratty sixteen year old girl!" he yelled.

"You will listen to your Captain Smee!" Sarah yelled.

"Yes listen to your Captain Smee," a deep voice said behind Sarah. Sarah turned around and saw her father standing there with a sword in his hand.


	6. Stay with me the end

_**To love a stranger**_

"Father" Sarah said not believing her eyes.

"Aye, Captain Hook is back" he smiled.

"How did you get out of that Crocs belly?" Peter asked.

"He swallowed me whole. Big mistake, I just cut him open" he said with a grin.

"The war is over father, we no longer have to fight with Peter anymore" Sarah said.

"No darling girl you still are a pirate. You must hate Peter Pan."

"No I wont anymore. I never really did hate him." She tossed her dagger down. "I won't fight."

"I told you she was nothing but a sniveling little girl," Smee said.

Johnny came up beside Sarah and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Captain Hook your daughter has run this ship all by herself and she has done a great job of it. Now that the war is over you can sail the seas and be at peace. Why give that up?"

"Look here son" Hook said. "She is one of the pirates. She will stay here with me and she will always hate Peter Pan."

"I wont. You can't make me stay here with you" Sarah said. "I am glad that you are back but I will not be enemies with Pan anymore!"

The crew cheered and threw done their weapons. "There still little pests" a pirate mumbled and James stepped on his shoe and Austin kicked him in the shin.

"I can't win either way. I lose my daughter or I become friends with Pan." Hook ran his hands down his face. "I give up. But I never ever want to see you kids around me ship ever again or I will kill you!"

"Oh father thank you!" She hugged him.

"Not in public!" Hook said prying her off him.

"Sorry forgot," she said.

Johnny smiled and began to walk away. He walked down the gangplank, where Ariel stood. Ariel hugged Johnny and she ran up the gangplank to where Peter was.

"Go get him Sarah" Ariel said to her.

Sarah smiled and hurried after him. "Johnny wait up!"

Peter smiled at Ariel and kissed her cheek. He held her hand and flew off with her.

Johnny turned around to face Sarah and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Johnny," she said.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her again.

"Stay here with me. We can live happily. Ariel's staying" Sarah said hoping that he would say yes.

"She's staying?"

"Yes and so can you."

She gave him a puppy dog look. He laughed.

"I'll stay with you. We'll figure it out later but right now I need you" he growled sexily and picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

Peter pulled Ariel closer to him. "I have fallen in love with you Ariel. I want you to stay in Neverland with me. Will you?"

"Of course Peter! That would be wonderful!" She said, and then kissed him.

He held her close and hovered over the ground.

The End


End file.
